harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ravenclaw
Ravenclaw is one of the four Houses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, founded by Rowena Ravenclaw. Members of this house are characterized by their intelligence and cleverness. Its house colors are blue and bronze, and its symbol is the eagle.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone The house ghost, who in life was the daughter of the house's founder Rowena Ravenclaw, is the Grey LadyHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Many great wizards and witches have come from this house, including Filius Flitwick and Luna Lovegood. Ravenclaw roughly corresponds with the element of air. Common Room .]] The Ravenclaw common room is in one of the castle's towers and is wide and circular. It has graceful arched windows, and the walls are hung with blue and bronze silks. The domed ceiling is painted with stars, which are echoed in the midnight-blue carpet. Tables, chairs, and bookcases cover the expanse of the floor, and a white-marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw sits next to the door that leads to the dormitories above. Unlike the other common rooms in the school, a logical riddle given by a bronze eagle-shaped knocker must be answered to enter. Traits Ravenclaw House prizes intelligence, knowledge, and wit in its members. Thus, many Ravenclaws tend to be academically motivated and talented students. However, they do not have a monopoly on cleverness. Hermione Granger, an extremely intelligent witch and the top student in her year, was sorted into Gryffindor, though she admitted that the Sorting Hat had seriously considered placing her in Ravenclaw.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Slytherin house also values cunning for its members. Ravenclaw may also value beauty; their founder was famously beautiful, Ravenclaws Cho Chang, Padma Patil, and Roger Davies are all noted to be very good-looking''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, and the windows in their common room boast a spectacular view of the surrounding mountains. Ravenclaw House appears to have little rivalry with the other houses, except in Quidditch. Harry Potter believed that they tended to side with Gryffindor in its rivalry with Slytherin, as did Hufflepuff house. However, during the 1994 Triwizard Tournament, Ravenclaws supported Hufflepuff Champion Cedric Diggory over Harry. This may indicate that Ravenclaw tends to have a closer relationship with Hufflepuff house, or simply be a result of the widespread belief that Harry had cheated in order to get his name in the Goblet of Fire. Notably, many Ravenclaws joined Dumbledore's Army and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts along with Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, while no Slytherins joined. Known Ravenclaws ]] ]] ]] Behind the scenes *The Ravenclaw colours in the films are blue and silver. In the books, Ravenclaw colours are blue and bronze. *During a 2001 TV special called ''Harry Potter and Me, J.K. Rowling showed the camera early notes listing some students in Harry Potter's year. Below are Ravenclaws that have not been introduced in the actual books. These notes are not considered canon. **Stephen Cornfoot **Kevin Entwhistle **Isabel MacDougal **Katherine MacDougal **Su Li (possible draft Cho Chang) Notes and references See also *Ravenclaw Quidditch Teams de:Ravenclaw fr:Serdaigle pl:Ravenclaw ru:Когтевран Category:Ravenclaw House